Meredy Milkovich (Damon)
|kanji= メルディ・ミルコビッチ |romaji= Merudi Mirukobicchi |alias= Fate Weaver (運命の機屋 Unmei no Hataya) Empathic Sorceress (共感巫女 Kyōkan Miko) Rose Maniac (薔薇狂 Barakyō) Witch (魔女 Majo) |race= Human |birthdate= X771, February 14th |age=13 (Pre-TS), 20 (Post-TS) 23 (Breakdown), 30 (Uprising) |gender= Female |height=5'0" ft. (152cm, Pre-TS) 5'8" ft. (176cm, Post-TS) |weight=100lbs (45kg, Pre-TS) 140lbs (63kg, Post-TS) |eye color=Green |hair color=Pink |blood type= B+ |unusual features= |affiliation= Hydra Head (Indirectly) |previous affiliation= Grimoire Heart Mermaid Heel |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team=Red Hawk |partner= |base of operations=Varies |relatives=Ultear Milkovich (Foster Mother) |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic=Maguilty Sense |debut= Breakdown: Chapter 1 |image gallery= yes }} Meredy Milkovich (メルディ・ミルコビッチ Merudi Mirukobicchi) is a member of the Red Hawk Team and one of the co-founders of the Crime Sorcière. A former Dark Mage, Meredy was one of the Seven King of Purgatory in the Grimoire Heart Guild, growing under its Master and Ultear Milkovich whom she viewed as a surrogate mother. Appearance Personality Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Meredy please refer to this link Hometown Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Magic Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu): Maguilty Sense can best be described as a rather peculiar Magic, as it allows the caster to manipulate the senses of their designated targets, but how the senses are manipulated depends on the manner which the Magic is cast. Regardless of aforementioned differences, the branches of Maguilty Sense based on a rather prominent principle, which just so happens to be the importance of emotion; the spells are most powerful whenever the Caster is overcome with strong conviction. These emotions can be both positive or negative, although negative emotions have a tendency to be more useful when utilizing the Magic for more offensive purposes. However, when the Magic is intended to be used for defensive purposes, either emotion will do, as the only requirement to use it on an intended target is that the caster possesses strong emotions towards said target. When utilizing the offensive branch of Maguilty Sense, which is known as the Maguilty Branch (マギルティブランチ Magiruti Buranchi), the caster will traditionally transform their resolve, occasionally referred to as "faith", into blades, although other kinds of weapons have been observed as well. These blades are not usually wielded through traditional means, but will instead levitate around the user as they are summoned. More often than not, these blades are commanded through verbal commands and on occasion, through motions. These weapons are dissimilar to regular weapons produced through most other kinds of Magic, due to the fact that they attack the victim's sense of pain directly instead of the physical body of the target. However, certain varieties of these blades can be produced so they interact with the physical world, as well as attacking the sense of the pain of the targets. As the strength of the resolve will determine the strength of the blades, these blades are more effective when used in the hands of an individual who feels strongly about a target or feels a strong resentment for the world. However, when Maguilty Sense is utilized for defense, the caster will resort to using the Sensory Branch (感覚ブランチ Kankaku Buranchi). This particular field specializes in connecting the senses of individuals together, although it should be noted that these individuals need to feel strongly about each other in order to be properly connected to each other. In addition, the caster can extend this connection to other individuals to make the link more potent, but this requires the individuals who are already linked together to have strong connections to the new ones. Therefore, creating links involving multiple people can become an unnecessarily complex process, not to mention dangerous. One of the most characteristic traits of the defensive branch is the sharing sensations, including emotions. However, physical damage is not shared among the participants, therefore making the process of sharing pain mostly psychological. Yet, if one of the linked individuals die, the others will suffer the same fate. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. **'Three Spread Sensory Link' ( Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. **'Sneak' (): *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic swords in the air. Azuma and Rustyrose mentioned that the swords are formed from Meredy's incredible faith. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage a mage with an intangible body. However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked by rapid and high-force water, such as waves. Meredy is also able to create different varieties of blades. *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ Magiruti Rēze): With a flick of her finger, Meredy creates various yellow blade-like constructs around her person. Either by voice command or through gestures, she is capable of quickly sending them flying towards her target like if they were lasers. Pretty much like Sodom, this spell is capable of bypassing the opponent's defenses and hitting their sense of pain, this time though they cause explosions. *'Maguilty Judgement' (マギルティ判決 Magiruti Hanketsu): Meredy creates a pink magical orb which surrounds her hand, she then fires with great speed towards a target. If hit, the orb will be printed on the spot they were hit, afterward various magical swords will appear above the target and descend upon them. Instead of damaging though, they try to restrain the target by forcing them down on the ground, surrounded by various swords. *'Maguilty Barrier' (マギルティ障壁 Magiruti Shōheki): Equipment Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *Meredy's name is supposed to mean Great Chief, being an English-natured name. Her name also derivates from another one, Meredith, an Welsh name which means Great Lord. *Meredy's birthday being during Valentine's Day is Non-Canon. *Her name is in fact the same as the character Meredy from the Tales of Eternia Series. **According to himself, Hiro Mashima has regretted giving her the name because of it. |-| Facts= *Meredy once stated she knows the size of something in Damon, what and how is unknown. *For some reason, she doesn't seem to like whenever people misspell her name in any way. Such ways include Meldy, Melody, Merudy, although all of them are ironically correct in a way. **At some point, she only agrees with Melody because of philosophical reasons. *Meredy was supposed to be the weakest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, as part of Grimoire Heart. That followed in when she was a part of Crime Sorcière. |-| Extras= *According to the Journalist Michael: **Meredy's special skill is her balance. **She has no hobby. **Her most known routine is keeping her team in check. **Her favorite food is Salad. **Her favorite drink is Green Juice. **Meredy's charm is her hair. **Her favorite smell is that of rain. **She is right-handed. **The thing Meredy wants to do the most is growing up and make Ultear proud. **She was born in Isvan. **Meredy has a complex about relating with other people. **The people she respects the most are Ultear Milkovich and Jellal Fernandes. While she doesn't want to make an enemy with any of the Spriggan Twelve. Category:DamonDraco Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Red Hawk